The end of everything
by 13-V
Summary: Our final year in Hogwarts had come and I wasn't able to face him; until that day... Hermione's POV. One-shot


The end of everything

Disclamer: You know that I don't own the characters that J. K. Rowling created

Hermione's POV

The seventh year has begun. I am the Head Girl and Draco Malfoy is the Head Boy. Everything seems the same except that I'm in love with someone. We had already entered the Great Hall and after the sorting of the houses and Dumbledore speech, we went to our dormitories.

- You haven't said anything, are you alright- said Harry while I got lost in his beautiful green eyes.

- Yes, I'm fine -

Of course nothing is fine, I love you

- I guess that you need to rest -

- I think so, see you later Harry -

- See you - and he gave me a kiss on the cheek. I was in heaven, until...

- Are you right-

- Yes Ginny, I was going to sleep, see you tomorrow -

The next day I wasn't able to go to the Great Hall, instead I went to the library. But I couldn't read any book; my mind was still thinking on Harry and my feelings for him. I would like him to be the Head Boy, so we can spend more time together. Fate can be so mean. The classes I had with Ron and Harry were distant; I wasn't able to talk to any of them. In lunch I didn't go to the Great Hall, but I was starving, so I went to the kitchen and take some food with me.

Months had passed and I wasn't part of their group anymore. There were just Harry and Ron.

- Why do you like him-

- Of whom are you talking Malfoy-

- Of Potter, it's obvious you like him -

Was he telling the truth? Was it obvious?

- It isn't the same to bother them without you - and he leave

Either way I thought that NEWTs would be a great excuse. If one of them asked me why I was so distant, I would tell him that I was studying hard for the NEWTs

Then something happened, a week before we graduated. It was midnight and several footsteps could be heard. I went to the common room just to find Malfoy there with other Death Eaters. They grabbed me and took me to the Great Hall, where several students were. Harry wasn't there, so I went near Ron and Ginny.

- Where's Harry-

- With other Death Eaters, you like him, right-

- Yes -

- At least I know the real reason of your behavior -

I wasn't listening to Ron, I was thinking of Harry, when two Death Eaters came into the Great Hall with Harry. He seems so sad and also angry.

- Mate, what happened-

- They show me how they entered here. Dumbledore is dead. The professors are wand-less. Only we could defeat the Death Eaters -

For the first time in years I was afraid. Minutes later, the Death Eaters brought several sheets and gave them to us. We were supposed to sleep with only one sheet, although that this wasn't the first time we slept in the Great Hall.

- Why you haven't been with us- asked Harry a bit worried about what I could answer

- Well... I... - What can go wrong? If he dislikes me, I could annoy a Death Eater - love you, since summer, but I wasn't able to stay near you and Ron -

- I also love you 'Mione' - I couldn't believe that the man who has been my best friend since first year indeed love me. He won't let me answer, he hugged me and then he gave me a long passionate kiss. Every problem erased while I was in his arms, lips with lips.

Then he fell asleep, but I was excited, so I wasn't able to sleep. I was looking to the entrance of the Great Hall, when I saw him, Voldemort was entering Hogwarts, he said something to the Death Eaters at his sides, and they protect the entrance.

Late in morning, almost all the students woke up, including Harry.

- You haven't slept-

- No, I had many thoughts in my mind -

Then the Death Eaters approached to him and grabbed him.

- Hermione, don't forget that I love you - and they take him away

I should tell the others that Voldemort was inside the castle

- Ron, I saw him entering the castle -

- You saw who entering where-

He was half-sleep, but I do the only thing that could wake him up.

- Voldemort is inside Hogwarts-

He was paralyzed, but Ginny gathered a huge number of students

- We must do something to stop him - said Ginny

- We could stun the Death Eaters and help Harry - said Luna

- Do you bring your wands- Just a few raised their hands

- You will help us get the others' wands. Now let's hurry -

There were many Death Eaters, but we could stun them quickly. We get more wands and start the war that was waiting.

I get to Dumbledore's office. A Death Eater told me that Voldemort was there with Harry. I went over just to see Voldemort's dead body and a weak Harry on the floor.

- Are you alright Harry-

- I think that I won't survive -

- Don't say that, you'll get well -

- No Hermione, there isn't anything that could help me -

- Don't leave me. I can't live without you -

- I'm sorry, forgave me - and I kissed him, but when I broke the kiss, I didn't see him opening the eyes, he was just standing there motionless. He was dead.

All the students were in the Great Hall celebrating the defeating of Voldemort but I was sad, crying. Ron noticed that and get closer to me.

- I'm so sorry about that -

- Why should fate stand in between? It isn't fair -

- He really liked you, since fourth year -

- We must be together; I can't believe that I lost him -

Professor McGonagall is the Headmistress of Hogwarts since that day. I didn't care of my graduation; it was useless if I wasn't with the man I love.

Ten years had come since that horrible night; I'm not going to get married. I had only loved that man and he is dead. Everything had ended for me; this story is the only memory I have of Harry Potter. Ron could come and asked me if I remembered our adventures, but I don't want to remember such things. I willjust rememberthe night he told me that he love me, the night we kissed, forgetting the Death Eaters that had gathered us in the Great Hall.


End file.
